plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Archmage Zombie
(wakes up plants) Instant kills (unaffected by spell) , , (stops him from activating his ability) |first seen = Dark Ages - Night 13 |flavor text = |-|Chinese = 大法师僵尸最讨厌别人看他的帽子，他最经常做的事情就是使于敢注视他的路人陷入沉睡。后来有一天他经过了一面巨大的镜子旁边…… |-|English = Archmage Zombie hates it the most when other people look at his hat, the thing he does most is making people who dare to look at him go to sleep. One day he walked past a huge mirror... }} Archmage Zombie (大法师僵尸; pinyin: dà fǎshī jiāngshī) is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He shoots projectiles from his staff at the player's plants every 12 seconds to cause them to fall asleep, rendering them useless. The attack affects plants in a 3x3 area. A Coffee Bean, on the other hand can counter the ability, waking the plants up in a 3x3 radius. Almanac entry Overview Archmage Zombie absorbs 600 damage per shot and degrades at 300 damage per shot. Encounters Dark Ages: Nights 13, 14, 15, 23, 24, and Ultimate Challenge Lost City: Boss event Modern Day: World Cup Strategies This is an extremely dangerous zombie that must be defeated as soon as possible, as he will make your plants fall asleep in a 3x3 area. These plants do not wake up on their own, unlike Wizard Zombie whose magic fades upon his destruction. Use a Coffee Bean to awaken plants that are put to sleep by this zombie, but you may not always have enough slots for one if you do not have the 8th slot, and large numbers of this zombie can put your plants to sleep faster than you can awaken them. Like the Wizard Zombie, he is very slow as well which gives time for him to bombard your plants, and also ensures that faster zombies will protect it. If in problem, use an instant kill such as a level 2 or higher Jalapeno to kill all of the zombies in a column. Wake up your plants with Plant Food if you did not bring Coffee Bean. Due to his slow speed, close range plants such as Snapdragons are ineffective against them and will be neutralized before he can come into their range. Oak Archery Use Lv 2 arrows to take them out. He has higher toughness and deals more damage than Wizard Zombie. Gallery Archmage Entry.PNG|Almanac entry HD Dark Wizard Zombie.png|HD Archmage Zombie Archmage without watermark.png|Another HD Archmage Zombie 185px-10019371.jpg|Archmage Zombie in-game ArchmageZombieFigure.jpg|Archmage Zombie figure DarkWizard Carrying PF.jpg|Carrying Plant Food DarkWizard degrade.jpg|Archmage Zombie losing his arm Dedly.jpg|A defeated Archmage Zombie YOU Shall Not Plants.jpg|Shooting projectile DarkWizard prepare to damage Pea-Nut.jpg|About to whack a Pea-nut ATLASES_ZOMBIEARCHMAGEGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Archmage Zombie's sprites and textures ArchmageZombieShrunk.png|A shrunken Archmage Zombie wizzard.jpg|Archmage Zombie plush Trivia *There is a glitch when an Archmage Zombie puts a Fire Gourd to sleep and the player taps it, Fire Gourd will still breathe fire, but it does not deal any damage. *When plants are asleep, they still have their original health. *His attire and power allude the Disney villain Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, and the recent live action film with the same name as the character. *He appears to have a bone sticking out from his left arm. **This is possibly due to a sprite error, as the sprite of the arm without a bone is behind the sprite of the arm with bone. *It doesn't do his eating animation once he reaches the player's brain. He just keep walking instead. See also *Wizard Zombie *Octo Zombie *Oak Archery ru:Зомби-маги Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Immobilizing zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies